


Color My Heart: Law x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where people's clothes change with mood and personality.</p><p>It all started with an unexpected encounter. 'Who was he?' you asked yourself.</p><p>You would eventually find out.</p><p>{SERIES/INCOMPLETE}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ongoing short story!~

_in a sea of colors  
yours were the strangest I've ever seen_

You stared at the man sitting at the other side of the park. His clothes were the thing that had caught your eye; they were dark gray and piercing gold, hues that matched his sharp eyes and ruffled hair.

The only thought that ran through your mind was, _what had he been through to make his colors so vivid, yet so dull?_

You debated whether or not to go to him. But before you could form a coherent decision, a familiar figure wearing a striking orange cowboy hat appeared in front of you.

"(F/n), we have to go."

You stood up slowly, your gaze still locked on the mysterious stranger's face. A torn breath left your lips when the man moved his eyes to snap to yours; an electric feeling spread through your veins like wildfire.

"C'mon, (f/n)...Marco's gonna be pissed if we don't get back in time again."

You sighed and nodded, tearing your field of vision away from _him_ and walking away, your hand enveloped in your adopted brother's. Still, the man, who you wanted to know but simply could not, lingered in your mind like a fleeting shadow imprinted upon your soul. Who was he, that he could steal your heart in a matter of minutes?

On the way back to the place you called home, you dwelled silently on possibilities that obviously could never be. Given the time you had, you managed to lull yourself to sleep, so Ace had to wake you up before the two of you exited the train.

It took a few minutes of silent walking before you reached the mansion hidden in the countryside and bordering the sea. It was an imposing place, but you knew better; the inside was bright and cheery, always full of life. 

The house was owned by a wealthy old man named Edward Newgate. No one living there actually called him that, though-to the inhabitants, he was Oyaji or Whitebeard.

Ace knocked on the huge doors, and a blonde man wearing a button-down shirt comprised of thousands of blue hues opened them for him.

"Hey, Marco," you muttered, your eyes downcast. You were past curfew, and you knew it.

A warm hand patted your head.

"The curfew's for safety purposes anyways, so if you were with Ace the entire time, I guess I can pardon you just once. Just watch the clock when you're out, okay?"

You lifted your gaze and smiled.

"Thanks, Pineapple!"

The blonde rolled his eyes and gestured for you to enter.

"Don't call me that."


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visits to the park are never as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Thatch. So much.

You woke up to another drab, rainy morning. Stretching your arms up, you yawned and kicked off the covers to find a highly drunk Thatch dressed in purple at the foot of your queen-sized bed.

"Wake up, loser!" you yelled, shooting out a leg. Your foot hit the man in the chest and sent him flying. Thatch's body thumped against the wall, and his eyes snapped open.

"Heeeeey, (f/n)! That's not nice!" He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Damn, I really overdosed on the alcohol last night."

You nodded mockingly.

"Now get out!"

\-------------------

A few minutes later, you'd changed into a set of clothes that immediately morphed to emerald and deep violet. Your shirt was painted the green of the forest, and your jeans were the colors of the sky before midnight. 

_Ding, dong._

A grin flashed onto your face, and you sprinted downstairs to the kitchen. Breakfast was ready.

\------------------

The entire 'family' gathered around the table, a sprawling oaken thing several meters long. Platters of bacon, sausages, fried eggs and more were scattered around it for anyone to take. You seated yourself next to Ace and Izo, a cross-dressing brother (sister?) of yours. He was highly protective of you, so...

"(F/n), you came back late again last night! Are you okay?"

But sometimes it could get a bit annoying. You were fifteen, after all.

"It's okay, Izo. She was with me," Ace intervened on your behalf.

Izo sighed and drew back, his silver-and-magenta kimono sleeve brushing over your hand.

"I'm just worried."

You smiled brightly at him.

"I'll be fine, oniisan. It's just the park, anyways."

Izo's expression changed to something unreadable.

"Lots of different people go there, (f/n). Be careful anyways."

You nodded flippantly, but inwardly, you were slightly curious. Was the man you met yesterday one of the _different people?_


	3. Career Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know him better, will you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izo cares. He really does.

Breakfast, though fun as always, ended quietly. The family separated, each to do his or her own thing. You knew exactly what you wanted to do today, and that was to return to the park and see if _he_ turned up again.

So you ended up begging Izo to take you, since Ace was busy working (on what, you would never know).

"Oniisan, can you take me to the Amaranth Gardens on Cinnabar Road? Please?"

The crossdresser sighed.

"Going out again...but that's fine. I'll go with you if you promise not to leave my sight."

You grinned.

"Thanks, Izo! I promise!"

Hurrying upstairs, you snatched up a science fiction book and sprinted back downstairs, your shirt ruffled. Your overprotective brother immediately pointed that out and fixed it, sneakily positioning a delicate cerulean flower in your (h/c) hair.

You pouted at him; the fashion expert only smiled.

"You look prettier with it, trust me."

Rolling your eyes, you grabbed Izo's hand and pulled him out the door. The two of you traversed the familiar path to the park, where you moved to sit on the same bench as yesterday. Your brother went to a different section of the garden, saying that he'd come back in an hour. 

You perched on the wooden seat, but before you could relax with your book, a smooth voice interrupted the stillness.

"May I sit here?"

You looked up in surprise, only to have your eyes meet the same ones from the day before.

"It's you!" you whispered, your mouth open. _Was this coincidence? Did he remember you? Had he even taken notice of you?_

The man's outfit was still burned into your mind. Black and gold, a long coat, a fuzzy northern hat.

He tilted his head.

"You haven't answered my question."

You nearly freaked out.

"Y-you can sit here! It's okay!" You scooted over more to the edge of the seat, making more distance behind you. Your cheeks were red, and you rubbed your eyes. He piqued your curiosity, true, but he gave off a menacing aura. Even his voice was cold as steel.

Your new companion settled back with a book of his own. You slid your eyes over to check the title: Human Anatomy and Physiology by a person named Dr. Chopper. You couldn't control your interest, so you blurted out a sentence.

"Are you a doctor?" Quickly, you shivered and covered your mouth with your hands. He was probably concentrating on studying; you had no place to interrupt him. To your immense surprise, he answered.

"I want to become a surgeon."

You narrowed your eyes, your previous shame forgotten.

"That's interesting."

His slate-gray eyes met yours.

"Not many people say that."

You remained locked in his gaze.

"I want to be an engineer or scientist, preferably in the biotech field."

A slight smirk appeared on his features.

"We're a bit alike, then, aren't we? I'm Trafalgar Law, nice to meet you."

He stuck out his hand for you to shake. You blushed slightly and took it.

"(L/n)(f/n). Pleasure meeting you too."

A bright smile spread across your face. You'd just formally met the most interesting person ever, and it felt like the cloudy, foggy morning had never existed.


	4. Too Close for Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk. You can talk about anything with him.

You immediately attempted to further engage the man-Law-in conversation. You wanted to know more about him. His hobbies, his dreams, his history.

"Were your parents doctors?" you asked, tilting your head towards him.

His expression grew murky.

"My father was. He taught me much of what I know."

Feeling that you might be stirring up the past, you leaned back a little.

"I don't mean to pry, but where do you go to school? I've never seen you around here before yesterday."

Law seemed pleased that you had enough courtesy to stay away from that topic, and rewarded you with another answer.

"I actually go to a place called Heart Medical University. It's not too far from here." A smirk appeared on his face.

"That's cool!" you said, elated. Maybe you'd see him more often, then.

You shook your head to dissipate the thought. He probably had almost no interest in you anyways.

What you didn't know was that Law thought the exact opposite.

 _She's an odd one,_ the gray-eyed man wondered. _Her clothes and personality are so bright...reminds me of a certain exuberant teen I know..._

You turned to the medical student with a smile.

"Anyways, what kind of stuff do you like doing in your free time? Besides studying, I mean."

Law closed his eyes briefly.

"Actually, I've taken an interest in piloting submarines, of all things. I find it highly fascinating."

You flipped a (h/c) lock over your shoulder.

"How come?" you queried simply. Would he expand on his words?

"I like seeing the waters laid out before me. It's a bit like surgery, but on the ocean and its contents instead."

You nodded, a picture of the seas in your mind.

"I want to learn how to fly a plane," you blurted without thinking.

Law narrowed his eyes curiously.

"How come?" the man asked, echoing you.

"Well, I've always wanted to be able to soar freely, above the world and its worries. Not that it's possible as of now, since the technology isn't nearly developed enough for humans to simply fly whenever, but I find airplanes to be the nearest substitute." You sighed dreamily, lost in your own speech.

"You see, I've had a bit of a troublesome past, but I always found ways to get around my feelings and be happy. Flying is the same thing, but more physical and real. That's why I want to learn to pilot a plane. But eventually, I want to design wings for people, so we can wing our way to the sky alone."

Law was taken aback by your truthfulness and straightforward honesty.

"That's quite a dream you have," he muttered.

You snapped back into reality.

"Oh! Was I rambling? I apologize, you must have been bored," you squeaked.

Law shook his head.

"No, your monologue was highly riveting, to be honest. However, the way you laid your thoughts and goals bare was rather astonishing."

You blushed slightly, and smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Without noticing, both of you had subtly slid closer to each other on the park bench. Now, only mere centimeters separated your legs.

Suddenly, a sharp voice split the peace.

"Hey, you! What are you doing to my (f/n)-chan?!"

Izo. Of course.

You looked at the position you were at, nearly snuggling against Law, and red flooded your cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry!" you sputtered, your body rigid. As your overprotective big brother hurried over, you scooted over to the end of the bench.

"Hey, (f/n)! Are you okay?"

You glared at Izo.

"I'm perfectly fine! We were just talking!"

Meanwhile, Law was silent, observing the situation.

"I apologize if you thought we were doing something...inappropriate, Izo-san. That's your name, correct?"

You sighed internally. The medical student was back to his stiff manner. Izo seemed to relax a bit, though.

"As long as you understand where I'm coming from, as her big brother. Anyways, we're going now."

You pouted, but let Izo drag you along. Before he was out of sight, you waved a goodbye at Law. There was a slight pause, but the man waved back.

That was all you needed for a huge grin to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh darn it Izo


	5. After the Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the park yields a nice surprise.

It was another week before you could meet with the mysterious man. Today, you convinced Marco to drop you off on his way to work.

As you stepped happily out of his car, you waved and promised internally to make it up to him. The poor pineapple was one of your favorite brothers, after all.

But now was not the time.

Carrying yet another book, this time an illustrated tome full of Darwin's finches, you walked over to the now all-too-familiar bench. Empty.

It appeared there was no one there to accompany you today, and you heaved a low sigh. _Darn it._

Settling down by yourself was no fun, even though you had your lovely "The Beak of the Finch: A Story of Evolution in Our Time" by Jonathan Weiner. Your fingers turned the pages, but your eyes didn't see the words. The sentences all blurred by in your mind; you were distracted.

"It seems I have kept you waiting, (l/n)-ya."

You jumped, inhaling sharply. However, when you realized who it was, you calmed down to a smile.

"Not at all. I only arrived five minutes ago, anyways...And shouldn't it be I who is apologizing? I didn't come for a week," you admitted, expecting a spark of hatred in those slate-gray eyes.

"What a fortunate coincidence; I was rather occupied last week, and thus could not visit either."

At his words, you brightened up, your clothes switching from darker greens to bright blues.

"That's lovely! Well, not really, but it's great! It's as if Fate is arranging us this way," you muttered thoughtfully. Law raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really believe in such things?" he asked, his face a deadpan mask. You bit your lip and tilted your head.

"...Sometimes," you answered absentmindedly, your eyes flickering to the symbol on the man's long coat. Was that a smiley face you saw?

A hand tapped your shoulder, yanking you back to reality.

"Elaborate," Law commanded, and you shuddered slightly. _What in the world? What had he done?_

You complied, but your answer was concise.

"Things sometimes fall in place, and sometimes they don't. That's all I really know."

The dark-haired man looked away, expression blank.

"Is that really all you think?" he prodded. You narrowed your eyes at him.

"Maybe. I don't have an obligation to tell you, you know."

It was as if fire blazed through his body. Law sat up in a flash, hands gripping your shoulders tightly, a panicked look in his pupils. You froze, shocked; your shirt reshaped itself into a bright white-and red choppy-edged tee.

"Please. I really need to know," he whispered, voice broken and raspy. You breathed in quietly.

"O-okay. Let me go?"

The man glanced at his hands in shock, as if he had no control over them.

"O-of course. I apologize sincerely."

A warm smile came to your face, and your clothes changed back.

"It's fine. I won't ask."

Law grinned back weakly, and you continued.

"Fate is an odd thing. Sometimes it gives you what you want, but most of the time it doesn't, you see. Sometimes you get lucky, and sometimes you fall." You cleared your throat, peeking at the darkening sky. _Would it rain?_

"People don't have control over fate. Even the colors of the clothes we wear are uncontrollable. There's something that is, though, and I think that's Fate."

The doctor-in-training blinked slowly, a curious expression warping his features.

"I see."

The two of you sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then something cold and wet fell on your nose. _A raindrop._

"Crap!" you muttered, sheltering your book between your arms. It wouldn't work for long, though...You searched your pockets for your phone, but you didn't have it. It must have been left on your dresser at home.

"You can come home with me, if you'd like," Law murmured as the rain began pouring down. An umbrella was held above you by a certain black-sleeved arm, and you looked up.

"Umm..."

You had no other choice.

"Okay."

Law gave you an alluring smirk.

"Come with me, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law, what even? XD


	6. Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, Marco's gonna be angry.

_You had suddenly found yourself in a predicament, and was in need of a temporary place to stay,_ you recited in your head as Law led you to his car. 

It was your excuse. Without one, Marco would surely murder you. Well, maybe not murder, but he'd ask Thatch or someone to keep you in your room for a month or something. You shuddered. It was an awful thought.

"Get in," a voice murmured from behind you.

You blinked in shock and whipped around.

Law was holding the passenger side door open for you, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, sorry. I was spacing out."

He didn't hesitate to reply.

"I can tell. Now do you want to go now, or would you like to stay in the rain a while longer?" There was a slight, mocking edge in his tone now.

You opened and closed your mouth a few times. Did he just sass you?

Rolling your eyes, you slid inside. You really did learn something new everyday.

Surprisingly enough, Law's car was not a black convertible, as you had predicted. Instead, it was a custom-painted yellow-and-black Mitsubishi Eclipse coupe. You tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Nice wheels," you praised, a grin on your face. And you weren't lying. The interior was all black, with golden touches here and there. You appreciated the integrity of the design and color scheme.

The dark-haired man nodded thoughtfully.

"This car was a gift from my dad, a reward for getting into the top medical school in the country, Mojiretsu College." Your eyebrows flew up.

"And you didn't go? How come?"

Law looked stiffly through the windshield.

"I'd rather not explain in detail, but I suspect that he blackmailed the dean." You gasped quietly.

"Why do you believe that?"

You saw his hands tighten around the steering wheel, knuckles white.

"It's happened before."

You were silent. There was no need for words.

The car remained quiet throughout the rest of the twenty-minute drive, during which you stared out the window and attempted to memorize the route. _No, you weren't being a stalker,_ you told yourself. _You were just making sure you knew what way to go if Law turned out to be a kidnapper._

You pushed the notion from your mind. Law was not a bad person. So you thought, but you had no way of confirming it, did you?

A sigh could be heard from the driver's seat.

"I'm not going to hurt you, (f/n)-ya."

You blinked in surprise. So he had decided to use your first name now? Was it a gesture of friendliness or bold outgoing words?

"Honestly, if you're going to be so uptight, I might actually just leave you here, in the middle of nowhere. Calm down."

Slowly, you nodded.

"Sorry, Law."

The driver exhaled, shaking his head.

"I'll find a way to make you trust me. I promise."

Rain tapped childishly on the windows, and you smiled.

"I'll look forwards to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want law's car


End file.
